


Noctiphany

by gloomyreb



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomyreb/pseuds/gloomyreb
Summary: "An appearance of something that only occurs at night"L'apparizione di qualcosa che avviene solo di notte..Qualcosa di raro, soprannaturale, che va oltre i limiti della mortalità.Un destino che non può essere scongiurato nemmeno dagli dei, nemmeno Loki può sfuggire al fato.Il filo della sua vita è intrecciato a quello di qualcuno..ma di chi?[LokixNuovoPersonaggio] [Avengers]





	1. Le Norne

_"È tutta colpa della_ **_Luna_ ** _, quando si avvicina troppo alla Terra fa impazzire tutti."_

**\- William Shakespeare.**

La luna era alta nel cielo, grande, immensa nel suo splendore. La sua immacolata luce risplendeva in ogni dove, ogni superficie era sotto la sua influenza. Il biancore del Pozzo di Urd venne esponenzialmente aumentato, rendendo la dimora delle Norne ancor più surreale di quanto non lo fosse già, irradiando tutta la luminosità lunare sull'albero cosmico, Yggdrasil.   
  
La Luna aveva deciso di manifestarsi più forte che mai, questo era un segno: aveva in mente grandi cose. Le Norne cominciarono a parlare in maniera concitata tra loro, qualcosa stava avvenendo. O Meglio, qualcuno stava arrivando. Un nuovo filo arrivò nelle loro mani, una nuova vita pronta a sbocciare. Le Norne erano creature immortali, fautrici del Destino. Ogni uomo, donna, animale, pianta, doveva essere sottoposto alla loro volontà.  
  
Le Norne potevano controllare ogni cosa. Perfino gli dei.

Proprio in quel momento, infatti, il filo del destino che si stava intessendo di fronte ai loro occhi, era un filo che si andava indissolubilmente ad intrecciare a quello di Loki Laufeyson, il Dio delle Inganno. La Norne del Divenire guardò il filo di Loki in maniera compiaciuta:" Non sarà sempre così. Il Destino lo farà mutare. Molto prima di quello che ci aspettiamo."  
Un sorriso solcava quel viso etereo, dimostrando un sincero sentimento di sollievo.  
  
Anche la vecchia Norne Urðr parlò, partecipando nel sentimento della sorella, gioiosa: "Il cambiamento non verrà da solo. Per questo il Destino ha voluto _lei_." Disse la più vecchia delle tre, sollevando il filo argenteo che si stava avvolgendo convulsamente a quello dorato del Dio dell'inganno.  
  
I due fili, più i secondi passavano, più divenivano inseparabili. Le Norne non potevano che gioire di un tale esito. L'ingannatore, l'illusionista, il Dio dell'Inganno, che per secoli era riuscito ad ingarbugliare perfino i fili del Destino, per la prima volta, doveva redimersi. Il  _Destino_  lo comandava.  
  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Margot

**{Spoiler Avengers Endgame}**  
**Midgard. Londra. Aprile 2012.**  

..:“ _Un tempo gli uomini erano esseri perfetti, non mancavano di nulla e non v’era la distinzione tra uomini e donne. Ma Zeus, invidioso di tale perfezione, li spaccò in due: da allora ognuno di noi è in perenne ricerca della propria metà, trovando la quale torna all’antica perfezione…”_. Miss Norton terminò di leggere le parole con il solito tono cadenzato e privo di enfasi, togliendo ogni passione persino al Simposio di Platone.

Margot fissó la propria insegnante in maniera contemplativa: sperava con tutta sè stessa di non ridursi così. In fin dei conti, Miss Norton non era una brutta donna.                         
Fisico asciutto, pelle ancora senza rughe. Per alcuni forse poteva ancora risultare vagamente attraente. Ma il problema non era l'esteriorità, di quella donna. Tutt'altro. 

Miss Norton mancava di vita. Era come se, nel corso della sua esistenza, si fosse progressivamente spenta come una stella morente.                                   
Era una di quelle donne prive di vitalità, di bramosia, di desideri, che si era placidamente rassegnata alla vita che le era stata data.

Margot rabbrividiva ad una esistenza di quel genere, piuttosto desiderava morire all'istante. Dall'alto dei suoi diciannove anni, Margot Easton, si rendeva pienamente conto di essere eccessivamente melodrammatica. Ma, in fin dei conti, era nella sua indole. Desiderare. Desiderare. Desiderare.                                                                                                                 
Non poteva farne a meno; certo, non si aspettava di trovare la suddetta anima gemella descritta da Platone, ma voleva trovare qualcuno capace di scuoterla. Qualcuno che fosse capace di scuotere le sue viscere, risvegliare in lei un amore sopito.                                                                                                                                                                                                       
Ah. Era bello sognare. Sognare un principe azzurro, poi, lo era ancora di più.  Non volendo, con tutte quelle fantasticherie, si trovò a portare la sua immaginazione su una persona, in particolare: Ethan Barlow. Era un ragazzo appena arrivato, lì a scuola, ed oltre ad essere incredibilmente carino e somigliare ad un orsacchiotto, sembrava avesse anche un debole per lei.

"Tutto questo", si ripetè Margot tra sè e sè, "E' nella tua testa." Margot aveva avuto pessime esperienze con i ragazzi, o meglio, non ne aveva proprio avute, il motivo? Beh, quello non lo sapeva nemmeno lei, forse aveva semplicemente standard troppo alti, od un'autostima troppo bassa. 

"Margot Easton! Hai finito di stare tra le nuvole?" La voce acidula di Miss Norton la ridestò dalle sue riflessioni. Margot sospirò ed annuì lentamente.Le ore di Filosofia, per quanto potesse adorare la materia, erano pari ad un soporifero per Margot.  Il resto delle ore trascorse lentamente, e Margot attese l'arrivo della campanella in trepidazione, contando i minuti..

**Midgard. New York. Aprile 2012.**

Nella sala il caos cominciò a dilagare. Tony Stark ebbe un improvvisò attaccò di cuore, e la valigetta con all'interno Il Tesseract vagò per la stanza, andando a finire in mano ad una sorta di addetto della sicurezza, od almeno fu quello che Loki capì, nella confusione generale. Tuttavia, quell'impacciato addetto della sicurezza con una barba sopra le righe, non riuscì a trattenere nemmeno lui la valigetta più di tanto. Loki sogghignó: potevano essere più stupidi di così gli umani? Stavano letteralmente giocando a Ping Pong con una Gemma dell'infinito. Una Gemma che poteva essere particolarmente utile per lui, in quel frangente.                                                                                                                                             
Per qualche strana ragione del destino, la valigetta contenente la Gemma dello Spazio, si posizionò proprio fronte a lui. Loki, non se lo fece ripetere due volte, decidendo così di darsi alla più sfrenata delle fughe: Asgard, era fuori questione, come anche tutti gli altri pianeti troppo lontani dalla terra. Doveva controllare gli spostamenti del fratello e di quei dannati Avengers, variabili non del tutto ignorabili.                                                                                                             Decise di optare per la Luna: nel lato oscuro sicuramente, non sarebbe potuto esser visto. Tutti questi ragionamenti furono fatti dal Dio in qualche decimo di secondo, pronto a partire. 

Arrivato a destinazione, tuttavia, rimase notevolmente sorpreso.                                                                                                                                                                                                                "Che diavolo ci faccio a Londra?", pensò Loki.

\-------------‐----------------------------------‐----------  
_Salve a tutti! Allor, qui finalmente ho introdotto la protagonista, Margot Easton🥰 tatatataaaa!_  
_Spero vi piaccia💖_  
_Poi Loki che, beh, lo conoscete..😏_  
_La storia é ancora agli albori, ci troviamo ancora in una fase di introduzione📚_  
_Per quanto riguarda Ethan..beh, vedrete! Potrebbe creare qualche scompiglio🤭_  
_E niente, intando vi presento Margot, Ethan e Loki (anche se lui non ha bisogno di presentazioni, in realtà)._  
_Li ho immaginati così, fatemi sapere che ne pensate😊_

**_ Margot Easton (Florence Pugh) _ **

 

**_ Ethan Barlow (Taron Egerton) _ **

**_ Loki (Tom Hiddleston) _ **

 


	3. Potere

  
  
_''Underneath the echoes_  
Buried in the shadows                                                                                                         
There you were                                                                                                                   
Drawn into your mystery''  
\- When the Darkness Comes, Colbie Caillat.  
  
  
   
 ** _Ore 12.30.  Londra. Oxfort Street._**  
Loki non riusciva a comprendere perché mai fosse proprio a Londra. La richiesta che aveva fatto al Tesseract era semplice. Semplice e chiara. Che diavolo era successo?     
 Poco dopo essersi rialzato da terra, capì. Lui era andato, effettivamente nella ‘fortezza della  Luna’. Od almeno, così era chiamata un tempo dagli antichi romani.       
Probabilmente, dopo essere stato colpito da un essere come Hulk, dopo essere stato letteralmente usato come un pungiball sul pavimento, beh, era comprensibile non essere al massimo delle proprie facoltà mentali.                                                               
 Per poter utilizzare correttamente il Tesseract, occorreva visualizzare nella propria mente il luogo in cui si desiderava andare, cosa che lui non era assolutamente riuscito a fare.                                                                                                                                  
 In fin dei conti, Londra era un luogo sicuro: il nome fortezza non era casuale. Fin dall’antichità, Londra rappresentava una sorta di crogiolo, un punto di ritrovo, di protezione, per tutte quelle creature del sottobosco, soprannaturali,  al di sopra della normalità, che, in un altro luogo, sarebbero state sopraffatte.  
Era come se Londra attingesse direttamente dal potere della Luna, da tutte quelle mistiche potenzialità incognite all’essere umano. Quello era senz’altro il luogo perfetto per Loki.                                                                                                             
Lì, avrebbe potuto recuperare tutte le sue forze, rigenerare i propri poteri senza temere di essere localizzato.                                                                                              
Si ridestò dai propri pensieri solo quando si rese conto di essere vestito in maniera del tutto inappropriata per quel luogo. Indossava ancora la sua veste da combattimento, un completo troppo raffinato per quei umani. In un battito di ciglia, grazie a quel poco che era rimasto della sua magia, cambiò abiti, indossando un completo totalmente nero. La camicia, anch’essa nera, calava perfettamente su di lui, fatta su misura, dando completa giustizia alle fattezze al principe di Asgard. Doveva ammetterlo, quei umani sapevano come essere eleganti, di tanto in tanto. (https://i.pinimg.com/originals/db/d9/f6/dbd9f6d145a1e079cf07928690125513.jpg)  
Una volta essersi cambiato, Loki si chinò per terra per prendere il Tesseract, lo fece con tale No-chalance che solo alla fine si rese conto che del Tesseract, non c’era traccia.             
Loki cominciò a guardarsi intorno, cercando qualche traccia del cubo: nulla.                  
Se ne sarebbe dovuto rendere contò prima, nelle immediate vicinanze non riusciva a percepire alcun potere. Che era successo? Perché in quella città non poteva andargliene una giusta?                                                                                                      
Come se le sue sfortune non fossero abbastanza, il Tesseract lo aveva fatto atterrare in un luogo dannatamente affollato e brulicante di quei dannati umani: Oxford Street.   Sbuffò, allontanandosi da quello folla, cercando di utilizzare nuovamente la sua magia per localizzare il Tesseract. Dopo notevoli sforzi dati la sua ancora palese debolezza, Loki riuscì a rintracciare il luogo in cui il Tesseract era posizionato.  
Si trovava nel quartiere di Bloomsbury, ad una ventina di minuti da dove si trovava. Cominciò ad avanzare, maledicendo quell’energumero verde per non avergli lasciato nemmeno un po’ di energie per volare.  
   
 ** _Ore 13.00. Londra. Bloomsbury._**                                                                                  
La preghiera di Margot era stata ascoltata. Finalmente quella eterna giornata di lezioni era terminata.  Margot voleva solo arrivare a casa, infilarsi sotto le coperte e vedere qualche episodio di Game of Thrones. Era completamente esausta.                     
Margot uscì dalla porta principale della sua scuola, chiacchierando con Veronica, la sua migliore amica. Quella ragazza era il suo opposto: bionda, occhi verdi, senza un filo di grasso, una vera principessa  Disney.                                                                   
Non c’era da stupirsi se quella ragazza fosse costantemente in un qualche relazione: aveva un tipo di fascino per cui i ragazzi andavano matti. Era, oltre che credibilmente bella, anche incredibilmente fragile e volubile. Insomma, il sogno di ogni ragazzo.                                                     
Margot, se da una parte la invidiava, per il suo essere così ingenua e di buon cuore, dall’altro non si capacitava di come potesse farsi sottomettere dai ragazzi, come diventasse un agnello alla loro parole. Le diceva sempre che doveva avere più rispetto per stessa, per il suo orgoglio; parole che, tuttavia, andavano al vento.                                                                                                           
''Margot mi ascolti?! Che ne pensi di William, lo dovrei perdonare?'' Disse Veronica, cercando nuovamente di attirare l’attenzione della mora. Per peronare totalmente la sua causa, scosse vigorosamente  la spalla di Margot.                                                                                                                       
''Ronnie, sai benissimo come la penso. E’ inutile che cerchi il mio benestare, non lo avrai.'' Rispose Margot ridendo. Chi era William? Beh, l’idiota di turno. Classico palestrato con pochi neuroni e sinapsi con il quale Ronnie aveva un continuo tira e molla.                 
      
"Lo so, Lo so, Mags hai ragione. Devo ignorarlo. Ci casco sempre." Disse Veronica , guardando in basso. Margot le mise un braccio sulla spalla, cercando di consolarla.  
  
"Esatto. Meriti molto di più di quel troglodita, Ronnie. Puoi avere letteralmente chi vuoi." Le sorrise Margot, avviandosi nel vialetto di casa sua, essendo giunta a destinazione. Ronnie, in risposta, le fece un sorriso. Le due ragazze si salutarono, e Margot fece una vera e propria corsa per fiondarsi sul proprio letto.                               
  
Se non che, appena si sdraiò sul letto, si rese conto che nella stanza era presente una strana luce bluastra, evanescente, provenire dalla scrivania. Margot sì alzò lentamente, cercando di analizzare la provenienza di quello strano bagliore: che diavolo era?  Avvicinandosi alla scrivania si rese conto che su di essa era posato un peculiare cubo luminescente blu, il quale, si rese conto, non emanava una semplice luce, ma un vero e proprio potere. Un potere magnetico, affascinante, che la richiamava a sé. Margot non voleva avvicinarsi a quel cubo, la parte più razionale di lei era tuttavia, sopita. I lumi della ragione erano lontani da lei, Margot era richiamata da qualcosa di superiore, ancestrale: è come se una parte di lei avesse atteso una vita intera quel momento.                                                                                                                                                         
La ragazza osservò più da vicino il cubo, filamento dopo filamento, accostandosi sempre di più all’oggetto. Completamente in trance e priva delle sue facoltà  intellettive, si decise a toccare la superficie del cubo. Fu un attimo.                               
 Nella stanza tutto vibró in una muta esplosione di luce e raggi, ed in un attimo il cubo si dissolse nel nulla, svanendo.                                                                   
 Margot si sentiva diversa. Elettrica, piena di Energie sconosciute, mistiche.                   
Carica di quelle nuove sensazioni, sentì un brivido che la percosse da capo a piedi, dandole una potente scossa elettrica. Prima che potesse reagire, si trovò a cadere per terra, svenendo..  
———------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Loki era giunto ad una conclusione. Camminare a Midgard era incredibilmente snervante. Così, quando giunse nel luogo in cui percepiva il tesseract, tirò un sospirò di sollievo.                                 
Quel sollievo, tuttavia, non durò a lungo. Il tesseract ancora non era visibile, e si trovava dentro la camera di una stanza. Dentro una casa. Perfetto.         
 La casa era simile a tutte quelle che Loki aveva visto in precedenza in quella città: una villetta dall'aspetto curato, con dei mattoni rossi ed all'incirca di due piani. A Midgard non sapevano cosa fosse l'architettura, ad Asgard un abitazione del genere sarebbe appartenuta alla plebe. Loki, non si fece alcun problema circa l'essere invitato o meno ad entrare.  
Non si era mai fatto certi problemi, lui.                                             
Notò che all'interno della casa non era effettivamente presente nessuno se non una singola persona in prossimità del cubo: non male, forse avrebbe finito prima del previsto. Il Principe Asgardiano spalancò la porta con noncuranza, aprendola con il minimo sforzo.                                                                                                              
Arrivato davanti la stanza, vide la porta semiaperta, quanto bastava per avere una discreta visuale: lo spettacolo che si trovò davanti fu del tutto inaspettato ed irrimediabile. La ragazza aveva appena toccato il cubo ed esso aveva avuto una reazione inimmaginabile, un qualcosa che lasciò addirittura il Dio dell'Inganno senza fiato. Era come se la Midgardiana avesse totalmente assorbito l'energia della Gemma dell'Infinito, lasciando il Tesseract come niente altro che un guscio vuoto.  
Come era possibile una cosa del genere? Come aveva fatto, una semplice terrestre, ad assorbire il potere del Tesseract?                                                                                                     
Loki non riusciva a capacitarsene. Lui, un Dio, una delle entità più potenti dell'universo, non era mai riuscito a fare qualcosa del genere.                                         
Il Principe si riprese da quel torpore in cui era caduto e si rese conto che la giovane Midgardgiana era stesa a terra, priva di sensi. Diamine, non poteva essere morta. Quella dannata umana aveva in se il potere dello Spazio, non poteva essere così debole. Probabilmente il suo corpo era solo temporaneamente collassato, ragionò Loki.                                                                                 
Il Dio dell'Inganno decise di entrare nella stanza per vedere più da vicino come stesse effettivamente la ragazza. Varcando la porta della stanza si trovò immerso in un tipico tugurio adolescenziale, ripieno di poster e sciocchezze tipiche solo di quella stramba specie. Inarcò le sopracciglia, criticando aspramente la ragazza ed il suo pessimo gusto: aveva un poster di Captain America. Cercando di tralasciare quel fastidioso dettaglio, il moro sì chinò e le sentì il polso: era incredibilmente debole, ma c'era. Il Dio stava per analizzare le altre funzioni vitali della ragazza quando fu distratto da un rumore. Qualche umano era entrato in casa.                                            
  Loki doveva andarsene, ma non poteva lasciare quell'umana lì. Doveva saperne di più, perchè proprio lei. Cosa avesse di speciale.                                                                 
Prese tra le sue braccia la ragazza, guardandola davvero per la prima volta: doveva ammettere che, pur essendo un'umana, era bella. Non una di quelle bellezze convenzionali ed  universali  per cui di solito si rimane ammaliati, aveva un che di diverso. Di magnetico.                                                                                            
    
  
Aveva dei lunghi capelli color ebano, con dei riccioli appena accennati che le incorniciavano il viso dai tratti gentili, delicati. Anche il suo corpo aveva una linea morbida e sinuosa, non come la maggior parte delle Midgardiane della sua età che aveva visto, per lo più pelle ossa.   
Il viso era incredibilmente pallido, tuttavia bollente.  
Loki percepiva il potere dentro di lei, sotto pelle. Caldo ed inebriante. Il potere assoluto scorreva nelle vene di quella ragazza, un potere che lui agognava disperatamente. Pensò velocemente ad un posto dove poter andare, e si ricordò di una locanda, un'osteria che aveva frequentato più o meno due secoli prima. Il principe sperò che esistesse ancora, perchè era proprio lì che si stava dirigendo.                         
Per qualche strana ragione, ora Loki si sentiva più in forze, come se avesse riconquistato totalmente i poteri.  
Questo gli consenti anche di teletrasportarsi esattamente dove desiderava, senza compiere errori questa volta.                                   
Grazie al cielo,  la locanda di cui si ricordava esisteva ancora, sebbene con un nome diverso. Adesso si chiamava 'Holiday Inn', un nome alquanto scialbo. Ma sarebbe andato bene, era un luogo non troppo affollato, tranquillo.  
Lontano da occhi indiscreti e troppo umani.                                                                                                           
 Tuttavia, prima di riuscire nel suo compito, doveva escogitare un qualche piano.            
Non era esattamente il caso di entrare dentro un hotel con una ragazza svenuta tra le braccia.                                                                                                                                
Poco prima di entrare mise sulla ragazza una magia illusoria, in modo tale che risultasse del tutto invisibile: sarebbe stata una sistemazione breve, il tempo di prendere una stanza.                                                 
Loki si avvicinò al banco della reception ed in poco tempo riuscì a prendere la migliore stanza dell'hotel utilizzando qualche vecchio trucchetto per soggiogare lo stupido receptionist. Si divertiva molto a giocare con gli umani, erano così volubili, malleabili.                                                                                                                      
Presa la chiave della stanza andò a recuperare la ragazza lasciata sul divanetto, mantenendo sempre la magia illusoria: tutti avrebbero visto la ragazza come una valigia portata in maniera un po' strana, non come un'umana svenuta.                                                                                                                                                               
Arrivati nella stanza, posò la ragazza sul letto. Mentre la ragazza continuava a dormire, lui si sedette vicino a lei. Cominciò a fare mente locale; doveva trovare un senso a tutta quella situazione. In passato doveva esserci senz'altro un caso analogo a quello.  
Le Gemme dell'Infinito esistevano da quando lo stesso universo era stato creato, quella misteriosa Midgardiana non poteva essere l'unica ad essersi fusa con una Gemma. Preso dai suoi ragionamenti, non facendo attenzione, sfiorò accidentalmente la mano della ragazza: una scossa elettrica lo trapasso, dandogli una scarica di potere incredibile.    
Era possibile che quella ragazza, con un semplice tocco, fosse in grado di aumentare esponenzialmente i suoi poteri? Loki, doveva avere delle risposte, ne aveva incredibilmente bisogno.


End file.
